La ruleta de las pociones- Mitsuki
by Mitsuki Sakamaki
Summary: Serie de drabbles de la página de Facebok "Diabolik Lovers Roleplay" escritos por el juego las pociones en el que se dedican historias a las personas que comentan. Si alguien quiere participar o pasarse está cordialmente invitado :)
1. Chapter 1

**La ruleta de las pociones: Subaru y honestidad**

Subaru nunca había sido un chico, o mejor dicho un vampiro, demasiado expresivo y directo. Nunca podía decir lo que realmente pensaba al creer que no se merecía el cariño ni la atención de nadie o por el simple hecho de avergonzarse al admitir algo tan profundo. La cuestión era que en esa situación no tenía ni idea sobre cómo debería actuar.

\- ¿Realmente no me amas? ¿No te importa lo que pueda pasarme?- preguntó una chica enfurecida y con lágrimas en sus ojos por la rabia contenida. Ella se llamaba Mar, tenía 19 años, su estatura era del promedio, su largo cabello castaño estaba suelto flotando por la suave brisa otoñal que recorría el jardín, sus expresivos ojos marrones solo mostraban la furia y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, lvestía una camisa negra con cuadros blancos, unos skinny jeans y unas converse como de costumbre. - ¡Si tanto te molesta mi presencia me iré y no me volverás a ver nunca más!- gritó dándose la vuelta sin ver los ojos agrandados de Subaru.

Subaru sabía que Mar siempre había sido incondicional en su amor, siempre se lo decía sonrojada, aunque él nunca pudiera devolverle la respuesta y entonces lo supo. Tenía que reconocer lo que quería si deseaba que ella permaneciese por siempre en su vida, ya no podía imaginarse viviendo en soledad con el dolor como único acompañante.

Subaru alcanzó a Mar y tomó su mano derecha haciéndola girar para que estuviesen cara a cara intentando ignorar la estupefacción y la apatía que mostraba.- No te vayas.- rogó dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos.- Nunca me he sentido tan completo como cuando estás a mi lado, nunca nadie me ha intentado comprender o amar de verdad además de ti… Sin ti yo ya no soy nada, te amo.- admitió Subaru mirando fijamente a la chica sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas mientras observaba las lágrimas de alegría de ella.

Subaru nunca había tenido una verdadera oportunidad de ser directo y, ahora que lo había sido, sabía que no se sentía mal, pero dudaba poder volver a hacer algo tan vergonzoso en su vida.

 _:::_

Hola gente!

Hace algo así como una semana abrí una página de Roleplay con algunas amigas y en un juego que llamamos como la ruleta de las pociones acordamos que escribiríamos drabbles de los personajes con la temática que tocase, así que si alguna lee la historia y siente curiosidad puede pasarse por la cuenta de XXxxxFallen. de fanfiction y por Facebook en la página Diabolik Lovers Roleplay.

 _Con cariño. Mitsuki Sakamaki_


	2. Chapter 2

_**La ruleta de las pociones: Reiji y pereza**_

Se podía afirmar, sin ninguna clase de objeción, que Reiji era el Sakamaki más trabajador, controlador y obsesivo de todos y por ello sus hermanos habían desaparecido de la mansión poniendo pies en polvorosa al pensar que se había desatado el infierno y, sinceramente, no era para menos visto lo visto.

Todos se preocuparon al notar la falta de regaños por parte de Reiji y que no hubiera ido a despertarles a ninguno de ellos, por eso fueron a su habitación. Ninguno lo hacía por verdadera preocupación, solo era demasiado atípico que Reiji fuera el último en despertar y algo malo tenía que pasar.

Cuando entraron en la elegante y totalmente ordenada habitación sus bocas se abrieron por la impresión. Reiji se hallaba tendido en su cama con los ojos cerrados sin haberse cambiado el uniforme y, peor aun, este estaba completamente arrugado.

Al ver el panorama todos desaparecieron temiendo por sus vidas sin detenerse a pensar cuál sería el motivo que había dejado así al más estricto de los Sakamaki.

Reiji sentía como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de explosionar y como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo retenido por una pesa de una tonelada. Con lentitud y desgana abrió los ojos arrugando el ceño al ver borroso antes de volver a cerrarlos mientras movía su brazo derecho para taparse el rostro con dificultad.

Reiji se recriminaba el hecho de haber intentando experimentar con sus pociones, pero el día anterior no había tenido nada mejor que hacer y se suponía que aquella poción tenía que hacer que sus ojos cambiasen de color, no que se sintiera tan enfermo y pesado que no tuviera ganas para nada.

La pereza era algo que él no toleraba en absoluto, menos teniendo un deprimente hermano mayor como el que tenía, y, ahora, él mismo estaba experimentando en su cuerpo la apatía que se podía llegar a tener y las ganas de olvidarse de los demás para simplemente dormir haciendo que se odiase a sí mismo por haber caído tan bajo.

 _:::_

 _Hola mis amores!_

 _Estoy demasiado feliz, aunque realmente no tengo motivos para estar así, pero aprovecharé mientras pueda. Bueno aquí un nuevo drabble de la ruleta de las pociones esta vez dedicado a Tania Galeano. Si queréis participar podréis encontrarnos en facebook en la página Diabolik Lovers Roleplay, ya lo sabéis._

 _Con mucho cariño._

 _Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	3. Chapter 3

_**La ruleta de las pociones:** **Kanato, dulces y admiración**_

Había dos cosas en el mundo con los que Kanato conseguía abstraerse de todo por completo: Teddy y los dulces. Aunque para sus hermanos Teddy solo fuera un simple peluche, haciendo que perdiese el control cada vez que lo decían por la falta de respeto que le tenían a Teddy, para Kanato era como su mejor amigo y confidente, alguien que nunca le abandonaría. Y los dulces eran aquellas delicias que deberían regir el mundo, si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que todo fuera dulce en el mundo Kanato estaría en su propio paraíso.

Kanato no era hábil en la cocina, nunca había tenido esa habilidad en particular y a decir verdad, aunque le gustasen los dulces y tal vez le hubiera hecho ilusión preparar alguno, prefería ser consentido y que alguien más se lo preparase a él.

\- Kanato-san ¿No cree que ya ha comido muchos dulces hoy? ¿No será malo para su estómago?-preguntó una chica de baja estatura, pelo rosa claro que le llegaba hasta la cadera y una pequeña coleta en el lado derecho de su cabeza que la hacía parece más pequeña de lo que era en realidad.

Aquella chica llamada Yui Kargamine tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes cubiertos por unas gafas anchas. Su cuerpo era menudo y su ropa informal constando de una chaqueta color crema, una camiseta negra y una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

\- ¿Yui-san está preocupada por mí?- preguntó Kanato dulcemente, aunque también tenía cierto toque peligroso en su voz indicando el arranque de un nuevo alboroto si no obtenía la respuesta que ansiaba.

\- Claro que sí Kanato-san.- dijo Yui sonrojándose mientras le miraba encogiéndose tímidamente.- Si yo puedo hacer algo para que Kanato-san se encuentre bien entonces no importa si tengo que ponerme estricta o jovial.- Kanato abrazó a Teddy sintiéndose desconcertado como siempre que Yui-san hablaba tan abiertamente.

\- Yo seré más feliz si haces más postres.- murmuró Kanato distraído observando la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de la humana, quien se dirigió a la cocina asintiendo animada.

Kanato realmente no entendía a aquella humana, ella podría ser tan reservada y después hacer cosas que nadie había hecho por él sin pedirle nada a cambio. Al principio había pensando que se intentaba burlar de él o aprovecharse, pero por mucho que la castigase ella nunca le había reprochado nada, simplemente atendía a todas sus peticiones o le recordaba cosas como que tenía que dormir más.

Por muy extraña que ella fuera tenía que reconocer que la admiraba por los deliciosos dulces que le preparaba siempre. Los dulces de Yui-san eran los más exquisitos en el mundo y por ello muchas veces la llamaba para que cocinase para él, también admiraba que ella pudiera tranquilizarle cuando estaba alterado y que nunca le hubiese dejado de lado por otro de sus hermanos… Después de todo puede que hubiera tres cosas en el mundo que le hicieran olvidar todo lo demás.

:::

Hola gente hermosa! Este es el drabble de Kanato, ya sabéis que si queréis ver más podéis entrar en la página de facebook Diabolik Lovers Roleplay :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**La ruleta de las pociones:** **Kanato, dulces y** **ternura**_

-¿Esto está delicioso, verdad Teddy?- Kanato disfrutaba de cada bocado que le daba a las galletas que había hecho su humana para él.

Al principio no había pensando que Krishna Yui-san llegase a ser tan útil, pero su habilidad con la repostería era increíble y siempre que a Kanato se le antojaba podía recibir dulces. A veces ella resultaba ser algo ruidosa y como castigo le chupaba la sangre, ya que esta era sumamente dulce también, pero en los momentos en los que no estaba hablando atropelladamente resultaba una compañía aceptable.

Kanato suspiró metiéndose otra galleta a la boca por lo deliciosas que estaban y, casi sin darse cuenta, se apoyó en el regazo de la chica, quien sonrojada no sabía que hacer, hasta que finalmente se animó a pasar con delicadeza sus manos por el suave cabello del vampiro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Krishna Yui-san?- preguntó Kanato extrañado alzando el rostro para mirar a la chica.

-Lo lamento.- se disculpó avergonzada.-¿Te estoy incordiando Kanato-san?- preguntó la chica dejando de acariciar al chico.

-¡No te he dicho en ningún momento que parases! ¡¿Acaso no quieres tener contacto conmigo?!- preguntó Kanato respirando alterado, ya que esas suaves caricias le habían ayudado a calmarse y las quería de vuelta.- ¿Por qué nadie me quiere Teddy?- preguntó Kanato fingiendo tristeza, sabiendo que de esa forma podría conmover a la humana.

-No es eso Kanato-san, lo siento, creí que te molestaba.- respondió temerosa antes de volver a acariciar con delicadeza la cabeza del pelilila.

Kanato miró los ojos de la chica y cuando se sintió más calmado sonrió.- ¿No te has cabreado porque te gritase, verdad Krishna Yui-san?- preguntó tiernamente Kanato sin dejar de mirarla, la chica negó con la cabeza puesto que temía que su voz fuera a fallar.-A Teddy y a mí nos encantan tus dulces.- volvió a hablar Kanato después de un prolongado silencio.- Pero últimamente hay algo que me gusta más que estar con Teddy y comer dulces ¿sabías?- La chica le miró sin saber a qué se podría referir, puesto que Kanato no parecía prestarle atención a nada más.- Krishna Yui-san también me gusta mucho.- murmuró dulcemente Kanato antes de levantarse del regazo de la chica, acariciar su cara con suavidad y, con sorprendente delicadeza y cariño, posar sus labios en los de la humana.

 _:::_

 _Buenas!_

 _Este es otro drabble de Kanato, espero que os guste y ya sabéis qué hacer si os gustaría participar ;)_

 _Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	5. Chapter 5

**Subaru, rosas y alegría:**

Aquella era una sorprendentemente pacífica noche o al menos de esa forma lo percibía Subaru mientras observaba distraídamente los pétalos rojos carmín de unas hermosas y muy cuidadas rosas, las cuales formaban parte un sencillo buqué.

Subaru podía recordar muchos momentos de su longeva vida en los que las rosas habían formado parte de esta, tanto para bien como para mal. Generalmente las rosas habían sido testigos de cómo él se había refugiado en el jardín cuando los recuerdos le consumían y sentía que, por más que golpease las paredes de su cuarto, la furia seguiría carcomiéndole hasta que finalmente tuviera el "valor" suficiente para suicidarse y acabar con todo.

Pero en ese momento las rosas entre sus manos no le hacían ver lo despreciable que era su existencia, la pureza de aquellas flores no iba a ser destruida cuando él estaba siendo tan gentil, porque era imposible que en ese momento Subaru fuese agresivo. Estaba a punto de realizar una de las acciones más importantes y felices de su vida y las rosas eran sus confidentes de todas las promesas que deseaba cumplir y que no podía verbalizar debido a su forma de ser.

Subaru llevaba horas en su habitación observando con indecisión y nerviosismo el futuro presente que entregaría a la que sería su compañera de vida. Ella era una vampiresa de otra familia, al principio ella le había parecido irritante; una niña rica molesta y engreída que no le dejaba en paz, pero con el paso del tiempo se hicieron cercanos y ella había conseguido verle por quien era y no por ser una mala réplica de su "padre". Ella nunca le había comparado con él y, a pesar de sus ataques de ira descontrolados, había permanecido a su lado siempre y, aunque la vergüenza le impidiera agradecérselo apropiadamente, Subaru sabía que casi nadie soportaba la brusquedad de sus palabras o acciones.

Tomar aquella iniciativa era algo que deseaba, no se imaginaba poder pasar su vida con alguien que no fuera ella, pero a la vez se sentía intranquilo pensando que tal vez no fuese lo suficientemente bueno, temía fallarle por no expresarse adecuadamente, que ella encontrase a alguien que la tratase con más tacto y pudiera elogiarla sin ruborizarse o terminar rompiendo algo le aterraba… Tal era la inseguridad que el invadía que ni siquiera estaba convencido de poder realizar aquella propuesta sin tartamudear, sonrojarse o dar algún puñetazo por la frustración de ser incapaz de hablar como quería.

Las dudas comenzaban a hacerle creer que tal vez se estaba precipitando y que todavía no se encontraba listo, pero antes de que pudiese arrepentirse y arrojar el ramo de rosas al suelo una mano más pequeña y suave se posó sobre la del albino, haciendo que este se diese cuenta de que la dueña de sus pensamientos estaba allí.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Subaru había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que la chica le había estado mirando durante unos largos cinco minutos con una amplia y cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Reiji-san me ha pedido que te buscase porque ya se hace tarde para irnos.- Ella adoraba estar con el albino. La gente tendía a juzgarle por las muecas y posturas agresivas que Subaru siempre utilizaba, pero casi nadie parecía entender que, en realidad, Subaru era un vampiro con sus temores e inseguridades, lleno de soledad, complejos y tanto afecto reprimido… Era tan fascinante, contradictorio y amable que había acabado enamorándose de él cuando pudo comprender lo sensible que era realmente.- ¿Y esas rosas?- La chica escondió una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de Subaru, ella sabía que debía ser un regalo para ella, pero las expresiones tan dulces del chico hacían que, de vez en cuando, sintiera la tentación de burlarse un poco de él.

-Tsk, no hagas preguntas tontas.- Subaru intentaba mirarla y decir abiertamente lo que quería, pero parecía como si su lengua tuviera vida propia e intentase ofender y provocar la furia de la chica.-… Son para ti.- añadió en un bajo susurro, que de ser ella humana no hubiera escuchado.

-¡Ohhh! Muchas gracias, son hermosas.- Sonrió mirándole con complicidad y cariño, ignorando el tono levemente despectivo con el que había hablado al principio, aquello era muy normal cuando Subaru no sabía cómo actuar, todo era debido su timidez y ella no le daba más importancia sabiendo que en realidad esa era su forma de evitar mostrar su vergüenza.

Se formó un silencio que para ella era cómodo, puesto que muchas veces ambos pasaban horas en el jardín sin dirigirse la palabra, simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía, pero para Subaru era diferente porque sentía que con cada segundo que pasaba estaba fastidiando todo lo que había pensado hacer, hasta que decidió centrarse y ser él mismo. Nunca había sido alguien que planificase mucho las cosas y pensaba que tal vez al ser ese tema tan importante para él estaba exagerando… Tal vez tenía que intentar hablar con ella como de costumbre.

-Espera…- Subaru detuvo a la vampira cuando ella comenzó a alejarse, después de haber tomado el ramo de rosas. La figura de ella separándose de él le causaba una punzada desagradable en su interior, era como si una voz interna se mofase de él repitiéndole constantemente que estaba actuando como un cobarde por no poder realizar aquella proposición.

-¿Sucede algo Subaru-san? Hoy estás actuando de forma extraña.- Ella se acercó y acarició su mano derecha con delicadeza y amor.- Puedes hablar conmigo si te encuentras mal, puedes quedarte si quieres, yo lidiaré con Reiji-san.- Subaru la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella parpadeaba extrañada. Alguna vez Subaru la había abrazado, pero su comportamiento actual hacía que aquel gesto fuese incomprensible para ella.- ¿Subaru…-san?- Subaru se encontraba feliz teniéndola entre sus brazos y casi deseaba que ese momento no terminase jamás, pero tenía que hablar de una vez o la ansiedad haría que volviese a meter la pata.

-Hace muchos años que nos conocemos ya y yo…- Subaru sintió que las manos de la vampira se aferraban con más fuerza a la chaqueta del uniforme, ella había reaccionado de ese modo porque comenzaba a comprender el motivo por el cual Subaru estaba tan nervioso.- Tsk…- Chasqueó la lengua irritado, siempre le sucedía lo mismo. ¿Por qué no podía decir abiertamente lo que quería? ¡Ah, era cierto! Él todavía pensaba que no se merecía ser feliz y que a nadie le importaba lo que él pensara.- ¿Quieres seguir estando conmigo para siempre?- Preguntó sonrojado cuando ella se separó para mirarle con aquellos brillantes y hermosos ojos que eran tan transparentes y puros que reflejaban todos sus sentimientos como si fuesen libros abiertos esperando a ser leídos.

-Subaru-san…- La vampira se sonrojó y abrazó con entusiasmo al chico, olvidando que en su mano izquierda tenía el ramo de rosas y que podría estropearse.- Yo estaré feliz de compartir mi vida si es contigo.- Ella sabía lo mucho que él tenía que estar esforzándose para confesarse y no pensaba dejar que pasara un mal rato en un momento tan hermoso y especial.

Subaru nunca había pensado que ella fuese a aceptar tan fácilmente, ni siquiera había terminado de decir todo lo que debería, pero por eso la amaba. Ella era tan perspicaz que no necesitaba decir demasiadas palabras para que ella comprendiera el mensaje, sin duda alguna ella era la única que le entendía y Subaru agradecía que hubiese aparecido en su vida para nunca más marchase de ella.

Ambos sellaron la promesa de compartir sus vidas por toda la eternidad mientras se fundían en un suave, tierno e inocente beso. El único testigo de este pequeño ritual fue un sencillo ramo de rosas rojas abandonado en el suelo por la emoción del momento.

 _:::_

 _Ohaio!_

 _Hacía un tiempo que no subía nada por aquí, pero este es el resultado de una nueva ronda de "Las ruletas de las pociones" de la página Diabolik Lovers Roleplay. Si queréis alguno dedicado podéis pasaros por la página en Facebook y comentar. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	6. Chapter 6

_**La ruleta de las pociones: Kanato, Teddy y amor**_

-Nee Teddy, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- Había estado cantando Scarborough Fair, la canción que tanto le había gustado a mi madre, durante gran parte de la noche, pero ya no había nada que hacer y Teddy y yo comenzábamos a aburrirnos y, aunque intentase pensar en algo divertido nada parecía que me entretendría lo suficiente.- ¿Deberíamos comer la tarta de pastel que sobró antes?- Pensando en ello me di cuenta de que era la mejor idea que podría haber tenido. No había nada mejor que disfrutar de una agradable noche en la que mis hermanos no estaban siendo ruidosos como de costumbre mientras comía una deliciosa tarta de manzana.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, pero cuando estaba bajando la escalera vi que tn-san intentaba esconderse mientras temblaba y yo apreté a Teddy furioso, ¿por qué mis hermanos siempre querían acaparar a las novias de sacrificios? Ellas eran mis muñecas y quería conservarlas para siempre, pero ellas nunca me querían a mí y por eso muchas veces les había matado para demostrarles que siempre estarían conmigo y serían mías, incluso si no querían.

Pero con tn-san no podía hacer lo mismo, ella me había dejado tomar su sangre sin armar mucho escándalo, incluso contenía sus gritos para no molestarme mientras su cara se retorcía de dolor y, al contrario de las demás, nunca intentaba huir de mí, por eso me molestaba más que mis hermanos la quisieran a ella.

Ayato pasó buscando con su mirada a tn-san, cuando vi que estaba cerca le dije que se había ido corriendo a su habitación para que no molestase más. Él se fue chasqueando la lengua y yo me acerqué a la humana mirándole con atención, ya había dejado de temblar y me estaba sonriendo suavemente, aquella era una sonrisa que había empezado a apreciar porque no había visto que ella sonriese a ninguno de mis hermanos de esa manera, así que eso me convertía en especial… Era la primera vez que una humana se mostraba interesada en mí y no en mis hermanos.

-Gracias Kanato-kun… me has salvado.- Ella suspiró aliviada, pero en realidad no lo había hecho solo para que Ayato no la mordiera, también lo hacía porque su sangre era muy dulce y no quería compartirla, quería que me perteneciese solo a mí.- Kanato-kun Teddy se ha descosido.- Dijo poniéndose de pie señalando el costado izquierdo de Teddy.

Levanté a Teddy para verlo por mí mismo y comencé a sollozar al ver que era cierto. ¿Quién había hecho eso a Teddy? ¡Antes él había estado bien! Me enfurecía que siempre todo el mundo tratase a Teddy como si fuese un simple peluche cuando eso no era así, pero tn-san me sorprendió diciendo que iría a por una aguja y un hilo.

Nunca nadie había intentado coser a Teddy, las veces que se había roto había tenido que hacerlo yo mismo, pero de nuevo tn-san estaba sorprendiéndome y dejé de sollozar mirando con seriedad a Teddy, no me gustaba verle roto así que esperaba que tn-san se apresurase, si ella iba a arreglar a Teddy por mí yo lo vería de cerca.

El cariño que sentía hacia Teddy no era comparable al que hubiera tenido por alguien más, exceptuando a mi madre, por eso que una humana hubiera decidido ayudarme se me hacía extraño, pero eso a la vez me hacía estar contento. Teddy pronto estaría bien y yo me aseguraría de acaparar la atención de tn-san mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

 _:::_

 _Buenas!_

 _Este es otro drabble de Kanato, espero que os guste y ya sabéis que si os interesa tener uno dedicado podéis encontrar la página Diabolik Lovers Roleplay en Facebook :)_

 _Mitsuki Sakamaki._


	7. Chapter 7

_**La ruleta de las pociones: Kanato, Teddy y odio**_

Kanato estaba desesperado.

Llevaba más de diez minutos buscando a Teddy y no había ni rastro de él. Al principio había pensado que sus hermanos se estaban burlando de él como de costumbre, pero realmente nadie sabía nada y Teddy no estaba ni en su habitación, ni en la tumba que puso para su madre, ni en el cuarto de juegos, tampoco estaba por la cocina o el salón… Parecía que hubiera desaparecido y Kanato estaba a punto de clavarle un tenedor en el cuello a la primera persona que se le cruzara por delante como no le encontrase en ese preciso momento.

Mientras destrozaba los sillones y lanzaba los cojines por el aire gritando pudo escuchar un pequeño ruido ahogado, era un sonido de terror que conocía a la perfección… Las humanas escandalosas siempre hacían lo mismo y le interrumpían en los momentos más inapropiados. ¡Es que no podía ver que estaba ocupado buscando a Teddy! ¡Parecía que aquella humana era tan tonta que no era capaz de comprender que estaba estorbando con su inútil y desagradable presencia!

-¡Kanato…-san! ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la chica temblando en la entrada de la habitación, ella se había acercado porque había escuchado golpes muy fuertes y gritos y temía que algún hermano estuviese peleando con otro, pero en cambio se encontró con esa inquietante escena.

Kanato respiraba agitadamente mirando furibundo a la humana, quien se retorcía pensando que acercarse había sido una mala idea y que lo mejor hubiera sido correr lejos de allí, pero ahora era imposible, por muy rápido que huyese él siempre terminaría encontrándola.

-¡¿No ves que estoy buscando a Teddy?! ¡Quítate de ahí si no vas a ayudarme a encontrarle!- La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel comportamiento tan agresivo y desquiciado por parte del pelilila era debido a la falta del osito de peluche… ¿Qué pasaría con ella si Kanato-san se enteraba de que sin querer había roto el peluche y que lo había tirado a la basura? Esa era la pregunta que no dejaba de hacerse en su fuero interno.

Ella había pensado que era un muñeco sin más y que Kanato podría sustituirlo por otro, así que mientras él estaba dormido se lo había llevado y se había deshecho de él, pero por lo visto aquella tampoco había sido la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido en su vida. Ahora parecía que iba a morir asesinada a manos de un vampiro loco obsesionado con peluches raros, porque había que reconocerlo, un peluche tuerto no era precisamente bonito que se dijese.

Kanato se dio cuenta de que la estúpida humana temblaba cual flan y entonces apretó los dientes y los puños con rencor. ¡Había tenido que ser ella! ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría temblando si no había hecho nada malo? ¡Ella había tenido que hacerle algo a su Teddy y Kanato no iba a perdonarla jamás!- ¡Dónde está Teddy! ¡Dime dónde está!- Gritó apareciendo ante ella derribándola al suelo y agarrando con ambas manos su frágil cuello, asfixiándola mientras que la chica intentaba luchar para deshacerse del agarre y boqueaba en búsqueda de aire.

-Kanato…-san no… puedo…- Ella tosió mientras intentaba arañar las manos de Kanato en vano, él lo único que tenía en mente era matar a aquella humana y encontrar a Teddy, por primera vez en su vida Kanato prefería prestarle la atención que requería una humana antes que estar en la presencia de su compañero.- Respirar…- Kanato apretó con más fuerza el cuello haciendo que la sangre dejase de llegar a la cabeza con normalidad, entonces la chica aflojó su agarre dejando las manos en el suelo por la debilidad que sentía.

-¡¿Dónde has metido a Teddy?!- Kanato soltó el cuello para que ella respondiese, si no le decía lo que quería saber o le había hecho algo a Teddy entonces no se contendría más y la mataría.

-Teddy… Sin querer rompí a Teddy y le tiré a la basura.- La chica estaba tan desesperada por mantenerse con vida que no se dio cuenta de lo imprudente que era decir la verdad… Su muerte ya era inevitable.

-¡¿Qué has hecho sucia humana?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a romper y tirar a Teddy?!- Kanato apretó el cuello de nuevo y en esa ocasión lo hizo con tanta fuerza que le chica se desmalló antes de fallecer. Entonces Kanato se separó de la humana llorando por la tristeza y odio que sentía.

Cuando sus gritos molestaron a sus hermanos estos fueron a ver cuál era el drama que había montado Kanato en esa ocasión, encontrándose a la novia de sacrificio muerta y a Kanato aferrándose a sí mismo mientras llamaba a Teddy. Cuando consiguieron calmarle y hacer que hablase Reiji le dijo que él se encargaría de recuperar a Teddy y ver si podían coserle.

Kanato dejó de llorar, aunque todavía sollozaba levemente. La chica estaba muerta y Teddy volvería a estar con él, pero él nunca la perdonaría. ¿Tal vez había sido demasiado suave? Debería haberla torturado mucho más antes de matarla.

 _:::_

 _Este es el otro drabble de Kanato de esta ronda de "La ruleta de las pociones", espero que lo disfrutéis._

 _Mitsuki Sakamaki._


End file.
